The Computer-Assisted (CAI) CVD prevention is study is an efficacy trial to test a customized, interactive, software package focusing on the major CVD risk factors. This software package, which we will develop drawing upon our previous experience in writing CVD prevention instructional software, will combine text, graphics, and digitized sound and be based on programmed instructional principles. We will compare this customized software package with an attention placebo control software condition to provide a control for possible resentful demoralization or compensatory rivalry of teachers as well as the effects of new technology and computer-based presentation of information. Funding for the study (provided by NHLBI) occurred at a time (4/92) when Dr. Killen was Senior Research Scientist, Department of Medicine, Stanford University School of Medicine and Co-Principal Investigator on the project. Dr. Killen will collaborate with the Stanford team in the development of the intervention materials and instrument and data collection protocols and will direct data analyses and paper writing for publication.